A World Apart
by nikitabella
Summary: Because it's true that she loves him and he loves her, and their bond is strong, and they say love conquers all. But is love really strong enough to overcome millennia of hatred? Is a relationship real when the two keep secrets? And is it really that hard, to love a person that you are supposed to hate? JASPER AU.
1. Once upon a time

**A/U: Just to clarify, TLH never happened. Piper was found by camp Half-blood eairlier than in the books along with Leo. It's been a year since the events from TLO. This is basically an AU for how the Greeks and Romans meet.**

_Chapter 1: Once upon a time_

Piper burst through the school doors, running as fast as she could towards her first class. The hallways were empty because everyone was in class. And she was late again. Three minutes later she rushed in Mr. Williams' classroom panting slightly while clutching the strap of her bag.

''I'm glad you could join us Miss Mclean. Although with a ten-minute delay.'' Her English teacher exclaimed dryly, making some of her classmates chuckled.

Piper's eyes secretly scanned the room before she saw him. Her lips formed a scowl seeing his bright smile.

''I'm sorry Mr. William, won't happen again.'' She apologized, lowering her head to look more regretful and guilty.

''Mhmm, I hear this for the third time this week.'' He said while writing something on a small piece of paper. ''Detention after classes. Now take your seat quietly.'' He passed her the note.

She quickly crumbled it inside her bag while walking towards the only empty seat. She tried to control her anger while searching for her English book. Detention in the last day of school? Come on, couldn't he cut her some slacks? It wasn't like it was her fault anyway; the stupid harpy almost knocked her out for gods' sake! What was she supposed to do, run away? Yeah right, good luck with that. Maybe she should have led it to the school. Her mortal teachers would have just loved it! (note the sarcasm, please).

Piper silently counted the days until she could go back to Camp Half-blood.

A folded piece of paper was pushed in her hand from behind and she gripped it tightly, turning forward and putting her book on the desk. She pretended listening carefully to the teacher for a few seconds before curiosity got the best of her and she unfolded the paper under the desk. She had to concentrate before the letters stopped smearing and she could somehow read the note. Stupid dyslexia.

_What happened? Do you want a company in detention (though only you could get in detention on the last day of school). ;)-J._

She smiled, her previously bad mood gone. He had that effect on her. But she had to stop daydreaming and answer him. The question was what to say? She clearly couldn't say the truth. Mortals didn't know about her world and he would probably think she was nuts if she told him the truth.

_I slept in. And you are willing to ruin your good record just for me?-P._

She waited for the teacher to turn towards the board before throwing lightly the note behind her shoulder. She heard his low chuckle behind her. The response came a few seconds later.

_I can make an exception for you.-J._

Piper shook her head and managed to tuck the note in her jeans' pocket before the teacher arrived at their side.

''Do you have something to share with us Mr. Grace? Maybe you can entertain not only Miss Mclean but the rest of the class too.'' Mr. Williams asked fixing him with a stern look.

''No, not at all sir. I just asked her for a pencil.'' He said innocently and Piper had to stop herself from laughing.

''Then it won't be any difficulty for you to answer my question.''

Silence filled the room before Jason admitted that he hadn't heard the question. The teacher gave him a detention slip and continued rambling about the authors and books they had to read in the summer break.

The bell finally announced the end of the class and everyone hurried to exit the room.

''Slept in again, huh.'' Jason chuckled while walking with Piper to their lockers, her hand in his. ''Well, at least you are well-rested.''

''Yeah right.'' She grumbled but quickly added. ''You didn't need to get in detention too you know.''

''It wasn't intentional, I swear! Williams is too boring to listen.'' Jason raised both his hands up in surrender and it was Piper's turn to chuckle.

''That you got right.'' She shook her head but something caught her eye and she stopped abruptly. ''Is that blood on your shirt? Are you hurt?''

Jason glanced at the edge of his purple shirt and Piper thought she saw panic in his eyes before he smiled at her again, tugging them to continue walking.

''I decided to make my own breakfast this morning. Guess it didn't turn that well, huh.'' He chuckled a little stiffly which made her to narrow her eyes at him.

But soon she relaxed because this was Jason and he had no reasons to lie to her. If someone was keeping secrets in their relationship it was her. Sometimes she felt guilty for not telling him the truth. They were together for more than nine months now and she had considered telling him a few times. But the possibility of loosing him because he thought she was crazy was unthinkable. And so she was stuck.

''You have Math next, right? Jason's voice brought her out of her reverie.

''Yeah, why?'' she turned to smile at him.

''Just checking.'' He shrugged and they stopped, having reached their lockers.

Just as she was collecting her stuff from her locker and closing it she heard Jason mutter something under his breath.

''I guess you have French?'' she asked him, trying really hard not to laugh at his pout.

French was probably the only subject that Jason had really big difficulties at. It was funny, because Piper was natural at it, the only subject on which she got A's while for Jason, French was the only subject he had C's. With his A's Piper found it hard to believe that he was dyslexic too.

''Tell me again, why did you choose French?'' she asked, her voice unable to hide her amusement.

''Because I find Spanish even worse.'' He grumbled, shutting the locker's door forcefully.

''I have to agree on this one.'' She admitted, remembering her best friend from camp Leo who half of the time speaks Spanish.

''Okay, see you at lunch then.'' He sighed again and before she could answer he locked his lips with hers.

As always the strange electricity shocked her when he touched her, momentarily paralyzing her mind. She couldn't quite explain it but the feeling was there every time their skin touched. That's how she knew it was him every time he tried to take her by surprise, hugging her from behind. Which was actually good because she could flip him just as Annabeth had taught her. Her instincts always kicked in.

''Se ya Pikachu.'' She mumbled on his lips when they broke apart.

He mock-glared at her because of the nickname but she could still see the amusement in his eyes. They always gave him away. He finally sighed, giving up pretending to be angry and gave her a chaste kiss before they separated to reach their classes.

During Math Piper's mind was preoccupied with thoughts about camp and this school. She found that despite being excited as usual to go back, this time there was something or rather someone to keep her thoughts returning to San Francisco. She was going to miss Jason so much.

* * *

''How much time do we have again?'' Jason asked as they were comfortably huddled in her back-porch swing the same afternoon. She was surprised by his willingness to spend the afternoon with her; usually he hurried to go home after school because his family was very strict about curfews and such. Piper didn't question him, knowing he didn't like talking about it.

''Another hour I think.'' She said, shifting a little in her seat between his legs to be able to look him in the eyes. ''You know that I don't mind if you have to go home, right? It's not like we'll never see each other again.'' She chuckled and he smiled back, tightening his grip on her waist.

''Yeah but still, three months aren't like three days.'' He admitted, putting his chin atop her head.

Piper turned forward too, smiling to herself.

''You sound like you're gonna miss me.''

''New York Pipes, it's in the other side of the country.'' He answered. She could feel how his body tensed and gripped the hand she was playing with until now.

''Hey, it's gonna be okay.'' She said, not sure why was he suddenly so serious. ''We'll talk through the phone right?''

''Yeah, I know it's just that…I don't like New York and you being there…what if something happens to you? I mean, it's a big city and all. Bad things happen.''

Piper frowned but didn't turn to him. She couldn't tell him that New York was the safest place on earth for her. He would probably never understand and she felt the guilt built up in her again.

''Don't worry Jase, my summer camp is…well-protected. And I can take care of myself.'' She reassured him, turning slightly to kiss him on the lips. ''But I still find it cute that you care.'' She smiled. ''I'll miss you too.''

Finally he smiled too. They shifted a little so now they were face to face, their foreheads touching.

They stayed like that, chatting for nothing and everything, sharing a few kisses and even a rather feverish make-out session. And before they knew it her father was calling her to get going.

''See you in a few months.'' She sighed smiling a little sadly at him before they kissed. ''You'll call?''

''Don't ever doubt it Pipes.'' He grinned at her while she climbed the car.

In that moment she wished she could see him soon.

**A\N: Well, welcome dear readers who decided to give this a shot. Thanks and please leave a review with your opinion. See you again soon with the next chapter (of course, if you want)!**


	2. Foes bear arms

_Chapter 2: Foes bear arms_

All the camp councilors were by Thalia's pine waiting nervously. And since they all were ADHD they weren't even sitting; all of them attempted to occupy their time with something.

While campers were running or sparring around her, Piper was sitting on a tree's branch, leaning on the trunk and dangling her legs from it. Her eyes were trained at the west horizon from where they were to come in about half an hour.

''Stoll!'' Katie's voice sounded from bellow Piper and she sighed.

Travis was the worst flirt ever.

''Yep!'' the son of Hermes' voice sounded from a distance. ''Missing something?''

''Get back here you little…'' her angry voice faded as she was running away from the group and probably towards the boy.

Piper sighed. Camp Half-blood was her home, the place where she finally felt she belonged to. And if it wasn't for her dad she would have stayed here year-round. But she was glad she returned to L.A. the fall after she got found by Annabeth and Percy. She's so very thankful that her dad decided to send her to San Francisco to yet another boarding school. After all, if she hadn't she wouldn't have known Jason.

She wished he was here now. At least she would fell slightly better, knowing that he was with her. But of course, it was impossible. Mortals couldn't cross the camp's border lines, they couldn't even see because of the Mist. But still, a person could dream, right…?

Suddenly, something shone in the sunlight. Something golden. Piper tensed before standing up and trying to focus on the horizon. A long minute passed before she finally got down and announced to the rest of the camp.

''They're here.''

* * *

_A week earlier..._

The whole camp was gathered by the camp fire as they did every night. The sing-along was over but no one wanted to leave just yet so Chiron left them be, not shooing them to bed. It was louder than usual, light and carefree chatting sounded in the warm mid-June air.

Suddenly, the camp fire cracked and turned golden before a woman walked out of the flames unharmed. The campers all bowed in respect in front of the goddess and she smiled at them tightly, waiting for them to sit back.

''Lady Hera.'' Chiron walked forward then, kneeling quickly with his hooves once again before turning towards her. ''To what do we owe the honor of having you visiting the camp?''

''Dark times are on our doorstep Chiron. I'm here to warn you, to show you the right way.'' She announced before turning to the rest of the gathered crowd. ''Heroes. Most of the Olympians wouldn't like me telling you the information I'm about to share. But I believe that desperate times call for desperate measures.''

''Excuse me Lady but…desperate times? Things are calm after the Titan war last summer.'' Malcolm, one of Annabeth's half-brothers asked.

''Not for long young son of Athena. Another enemy is rising. Enemy, more powerful than anything you've face before.'' The goddess was yet again interrupted by a son of Mars.

''But Lady Hera, we faced Kronos himself. How can there be anything worse than the Titan king?''

Murmurs broke along the camp fire until Hera's voice rose again and quieted everyone.

''History is repeating. And if we want things to turn out differently, we need to make a few changes. Yesterday a battle was held in San Francisco.''

At this words Piper's body stiffened. Jason lived there. Did the battle take mortal casualties? She was suddenly listening even more eagerly than before.

''A horde of monsters attacked and almost managed to destroy a camp of demigods, children of the Roman gods.''

At this point a lot of campers started talking again.

''Romans?''

''Roman gods? You're joking!''

''It can't be, how come we never heard of them?''

Chiron's hoof clanked loudly as he tried to gain everyone's attention. The talking soon ceased but the nervousness in the air could be cut with a knife.

''The last encounter of Greeks and Romans was years ago. They weren't on the greatest terms…''

''Greeks and Romans hate each other ever since the ancient times!'' someone shouted and Hera's glare turned cold.

''Now will be different. Because if you want to win against this enemy, you will have to work together. After all, you are all children of gods, you are not so different. Their camp is destroyed that's why in a week's time they will be arriving to settle here, next to camp Half-blood.''

And with that the queen of the gods was gone. Twenty seconds of dead silence followed. And then everything went wild.

Chiron managed to send everyone to bed, saying that this would be discussed tomorrow at breakfast since this affected the whole camp. Piper, Leo, Annabeth and Percy stayed behind to try and talk to each other before bedtime.

''This sounds bad.'' Leo summed it up earning an eye-roll from Piper while Percy was scowling.

''Another enemy. Just what we needed. Can't I have one normal summer here?'' he asked no one in particular and Annabeth muttered an annoyed ''Shut up Seaweed brain'' before finally looking up at the rest.

''She said history was repeating. Do you know what followed the first Titan war? Who decided to ''avenge'' Kronos?'' she asked frantically, looking at them one by one. Piper's eyes widened with a second delay.

''The giants…Annabeth you can't mean that the giants are rising!''

''Think about it, it makes perfect sense…''

''Yes, it does.'' Chiron's voice cut their conversation and the four turned to look at him nervously. ''But that's not the only thing we have to worry about.''

The centaur looked behind them with his eyes glazed over, like he was remembering something. Something he had tried to forget.

''It's about the Romans, isn't it?'' Annabeth suggested carefully and Chiron nodded. ''The last encounter…? Is that what I think it was?''

''Yes, my child. History must not repeat this time.'' His voice sounded older, gravellier than before and Piper felt cold for some reason. ''We must prevent a second Civil war or this can be the end.''

_End of Flashback_

* * *

To say that the campers weren't happy would be the misunderstanding of the year. Mixed emotions were felt from the different demigods but one was in everyone. The feeling of something major happening again. Of something bad waiting behind the corner. And that something had just stopped ten feet away from them in the clearing.

The Romans were separated into five neat formations, every demigod behind the other with squeaky clean golden armour. Every formation was lead by two people, one boy and one girl, wearing something like a bed-sheet wrapped around them. Roman togas, Piper remembered. Like those her father had to wear once in a film. A person from each group was holding a pole with a golden eagle with spread wings. Piper counted four eagles. The last group didn't have one; the guy there was just holding a bird stand.

''First cohort, here!'' The leader of the first group shouted loud and clear for everyone to hear. That was followed by the rest of the leaders, reaching the slightly unsure ''Fifth cohort, here!'' coming from the last guy.

The Greeks stood there silent. They had no idea what was happening. It surely looked like some formal greeting but was it really needed? They weren't in the army after all, most of them were kids!

Just then Piper noticed the two figures standing in front of everyone else. A boy and a girl, wearing their golden armour under purple togas. They both looked calm and collected. But that's not what struck Piper the most.

''Greeting from The twelfth legion Fulminata. I'm Reyna, daughter of Belona and this is Jason, son of Jupiter. We're the praetors of Camp Jupiter. We would like to thank you for your hospitality and help.'' The girl spoke with clear voice. She seemed hesitant about who to watch since the Greeks had formed a straight line, no one in front of the other, no one above the other.

The presenting of the cabin councilors started from Percy since Thalia, the only child of Zeus, was a huntress of Artemis and wasn't around. Piper ignored most of it, her eyes trained on the male roman praetor. Because the son of Jupiter was her Jason, Jason Grace. She was gaping at him almost feeling her jaw dropping down. But he hadn't noticed her yet; he kept his poker face, examining the person that was talking in the moment in a way that made Piper feel uneasy.

''Leo Valdez, head councilor of Cabin 9 and son of Hephaestus.'' Leo spread his arms dramatically but no one from the Romans seemed to find it funny. His hands fell next to him and suddenly, it was Piper's turn to talk.

''My name is Piper Mclean.'' She said and immediately saw Jason's blue eyes widening in surprise. As soon as the female praetor nudged him though, he shook his head and composed himself, pulling up that stone mask again. Piper had never seen him this serious. ''I'm head councilor of Cabin 10 and a daughter of Aphrodite.''

Some snickers came from the gathered demigods in front of them and Piper on instinct went to find them and send the most intimidating glare she could muster. She hated being judged just because of her parentage, godly or ungodly.

After the last camper had introduced themselves to the newcomers Chiron explained how things would work until the building of the whole Roman camp. They were to stay in the cabin of the Greek counterpart of their godly parent or if there isn't one, in a specially build cabins around the main ones. The injured were to visit the infirmary first.

''Now I'll leave you children to socialize a little. Percy, Annabeth would you please show our guests around? It's good if they know some things about our camp.'' The centaur smiled and the two mentioned demigods immediately stepped forward.

The rest of them were free to go and fulfill their regular duties around the camp and Piper hurried to get away from the meadow. Everything felt surreal. She thought she had gotten away with it but then Annabeth called her back.

''Piper, can you come with us?''

The blond didn't explain why she wanted Piper to join them but the brunette trusted her enough to not question her, especially in front of the newcomers. She silently sighed and went to join her two friends, plastering a small smile on her face. She wanted to be friendly; it was just that she was kind of nervous.

''Sure.'' She said and extended her hand towards the girl first, Reyna. ''Hi, welcome to camp Half-blood.''

''Thanks.'' The dark-haired girl answered with a curt nod and then Piper's hand was pointed at Jason.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking her hand gently. The familiar electric spark shook her and she looked up in his eyes immediately. Well, at least that mystery was revealed. He was a son of Jupiter and if he was anything like Thalia, he would be able to summon lightning.

And with that the tour began.

It was mostly Annabeth who talked and explained the different buildings and areas of camp simply because she knew them best. Piper shortly understood while she was wanted around. Within five minutes a blond skinny guy with a knife and a few stuffed teddy bears strapped at his belt started rambling about how it was against the ancient rules Athena (or as he said Minerva) to have children. They calmly explained that the virginity of the goddess wasn't technically taken in the process and the guy seemed pretty unconvinced but kept quiet.

A strange feeling of dread settled in Piper. She had the feeling that this wouldn't be as easy as it seemed.

**A\N: Okay, I decided to end it up here because if I didn't, I'll never end this chapter. Next time, we'll see more of Piper's feelings and maybe some of Jason's too, I still haven't decided yet. See you next week and thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys rock! **


	3. Fall apart

**A\N: A little announcement: Let's have in mind that this is Jason before he met the Greeks. He hadn't had the time to get to know them and accept their ways. This is a fully Roman Jason, who had spend almost all his life in camp Jupiter, surrounded by rules. It's normal for him to not be quite in character with his book version. But it will get better.**

_Chapter 3: Fall apart_

The whole camp was in chaos. There were far too many campers everywhere and bickering could be heard almost all the time. Piper and Leo were spent most of their time walking around and breaking up quarrels before they could turn into full-blown fights.

She still hadn't talked to Jason. Ever since they came this morning, the blond guy was either with Chiron and his co-praetor, or with Percy and Annabeth discussing defense and attack strategies for the upcoming battle. Because yes, the army of giants was nearing camp Half-blood now, just almost a day and a half away. Piper didn't feel it was the right time discussing where they were. He seemed like a totally different person and she was kind of afraid to find if this was his true self.

''We should better head to the Big house, the councilor meeting is starting in half an hour.'' She said to Leo while they were exiting the fighting arena.

''Oh, sure but I just have to get back to my cabin and talk to Nissa about that robot statue she wanted to built. See you there Beauty queen!'' he smiled at her, waving as he walked away quickly.

''Don't call me that!'' she shouted after him but the only thing he did was laugh out loud.

Piper sighed and headed towards the Big house, shaking her head at her best friend. He would never stop teasing her with that stupid nickname, would he?

She expected to find at least Chiron in the Big house but for her surprise, there was no one in there. Or at least that's what she thought until she reached the door to the room where they usually held the meetings. It was opened just a tiny bit so Piper could hear two voices coming from inside. She was about to walk away and leave them to finish their conversation in private but a word stopped her. Her own name being said.

''Come on, I'm not blind Grace. I saw the way you look at that Piper girl. Do I really have to remind you that we're in a war?'' Reyna's voice sounded like a scolding mother and Piper flinched.

She leaned a little and saw the two Roman praetors standing by the ping-pong table and frowning at each other angrily.

''I haven't forgotten Reyna. And what _I_ do is not _your_ business.'' Jason said back, crossing his arms over his chest.

''But it's my business when it affects the legion. You met her two hours ago and you're already distracted. You can't let a simple Venus spawn draw you away from the purpose of our arriving here!'' She spat the name of the goddess like it was some kind of venom she didn't want to touch her mouth.

''First, she's a daughter of Aphrodite not Venus…'' Jason tried to defend but Reyna simply threw her hands in the air from exasperation.

''Even worse! Greek stupidity with Aphrodite's incompetence, a brilliant combination for you to look at.''

''You have no idea what your talking about.'' He said dangerously, leaning away from his co-praetor. ''You don't even know her.''

''Neither do you! And I'm advising you to not get too attached. We have to keep our minds sober Jason, our home was destroyed and we have to rebuild everything. You heard Junona, a war is starting. The legion needs you. We can't afford to have you following a stupid daughter of love like a love-sick puppy for gods' sake!'' she shouted and Piper hid in the darkness next to the door. Her mind was telling her to get the hell out of there but her body refused to move.

''If you think that I'm going to betray our home, you're so wrong! I'm not in love with her so you can relax; I'm going to be in the best shape for the battle.'' Jason's voice rang loud through the room followed by silence.

Piper felt her body going numb. She slid down the wall until she was sitting on the wooden floor. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stood there, trying to comprehend what just happened. She repeated his words in her mind over and over again, trying to detect some trace of a lie behind it but she couldn't. The only thing she detected was a cold determination. A person she never knew. A kind of person she never wanted to know. The praetor Jason Grace, the leader, the son of the sky god…Piper didn't know that guy. With her heart twisting she realized that the kind, smart and funny guy she met a year ago at San Francisco was just a façade. He wasn't real, this was the real him.

The Roman that thought she was silly and useless because she was a daughter of the Love goddess.

She knew him just as much as he knew her.

Footsteps and laughs broke her reverie and she quickly stood up and brushed her face to try and erase the look she had on it. It was just in time because Leo, Travis and Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner emerged from the front door.

''Oh, hey Beauty queen, what are you doing here?'' Leo asked her with cocked eyebrows and Piper quickly rummaged through her mind to find an acceptable explanation. They mustn't know that she overheard the conversation of the two praetors.

''Um, I was just playing with my ring and I dropped it so I stopped to find it, that's all. It's not a big deal.'' Maybe she was overreacting but she put a little charmspeak in her last sentence. She had a strong policy against charmspeaking but this was an exception.

''Okay then. You need some help?'' he asked back and Piper sighed in relief before managing a faint smile.

''Nope, I found it!'' and she raised her right hand to show the bronze ring securely sitting on her middle finger. ''Let's get inside.''

And with that she waited for the others to walk in first before she joined them, entering last.

Her friends were surprised to find the two Roman leaders already there, standing at one corner of the room. Piper tried to not look their way as she took her regular seat with Leo on one side and Connor, Travis and Katie opposite them.

''Oh, come on Kitty Kat, you can't stay made at me forever!'' Travis whined while his brother and Leo chuckled.

''Why not? I can stay mad as long as I want. Is it bothering you? Well, suck it up, you're bothering me most of the time!'' Katie almost shouted glaring at him before returning her attention to a notebook in her arms.

''What did I miss?'' Piper asked Leo while the two were bickering.

''Oh, the usual. Travis took I don't know what from her and now she's furious. Same old, same old.'' The son of Hephaestus laughed before turning to her. ''What happened with you?''

Piper's eyes scrunched in confusion and she tried to smile.

''What do you mean, nothing happened.'' She answered but Leo didn't seem convinced. He turned his whole body towards her and when he spoke, his voice was lower.

''Yeah, right. You know that I know you enough, right. Something's troubling you.'' He persisted and Piper wondered since when Leo was so good at reading people. Or maybe he was just good with reading _her_, because they were so close. Like siblings. She sighed.

''Nothing's wrong Repair boy.'' She smiled half-heartedly at him while he looked at her suspiciously.

''I know I'm not that good with organic life forms but I'm here for you. If only just to listen and repeat that things are going to be fine, you know that right?'' he sounded more serious than usual and Piper just nodded.

''Thanks.'' She looked up at him and they both smiled. His grin turned lighter and her threw his hands up in the air.

''Come here Beauty queen.'' He suggested wiggling his eyebrows even and she laughed a little before hugging him.

''Leo?'' she said before pulling away.

''Yep?''

''Don't call me that!''

* * *

The room filled slowly and after around fifteen minutes the meeting began. Piper couldn't help but tune out at some point while Chiron was talking about what the Romans will need to build their camp and how long it will take. Actually, from the Greeks only Annabeth and Leo were actually involved in this conversation except for the Romans of course (they were more now, not only the two praetors, teenagers called senators. These people were seriously taking this too serious.)

Piper found herself glancing towards Jason from time to time when she registered his voice. He was seated next to Chiron and across from Percy. Next to him was Reyna with Annabeth across from her. The girls eyed each other a few times with stern looks and Piper could clearly see the resemblance. Both were daughters of warrior goddesses, both strategists and leaders (though Annabeth wouldn't want from anybody to ask her for permission to speak.). Piper was afraid that soon, conflicts will start.

But that wasn't her current problem. She guessed she would find a way to deal with this when the problem emerges. Her biggest problem now was the fact that she couldn't concentrate while Jason was speaking and glancing towards her.

It was strange, really. She tried to find some similarities in the characteristic of this guy, some resemblances between this one and the one she left in San Francisco. But it was difficult. This guy, Jason the praetor…ever since they arrived she hadn't seen him smile. His posture was always straight. His face didn't show his emotions. He addressed the other Romans formally (as they addressed him too) like they weren't friends, like they were some…army, created only to defeat the enemy. How was it possible, they were kids after all?! Not hardened soldiers. But remembering how the Romans, the _legionaries_ acted she thought that maybe that's what they actually were. Hardened, forced to grow up early.

She was so glad that she was in camp Half-blood.

She averted her eyes towards the table in front of her while Annabeth talked about some architectural stuff. The augur was suspiciously quiet but Piper was sure he had a lot to tell. He was just smart enough to wait for the right time.

She started picking at the end of her ripped jean shorts. Her mind was recalling a memory of their last day at school, they way he was holding her hand like it was the most natural thing in the world, the way he kissed her sweetly and smiled at her widely. She missed that guy. And the worst thing was that she didn't know if he ever was coming back. She didn't know if he was true in the first place.

''Piper? Are you listening?'' Annabeth's voice reached her and she abruptly turned towards the blond girl.

''Uhm, sorry. Can you repeat that please?'' Piper asked again, trying to banish away the thoughts for Jason.

Some snickers came from the other side of the room where the Romans were and Piper saw Reyna rolling her eyes and watching Jason in a I-told-you-so manner. The guy himself had his eyes narrowed and the daughter of Aphrodite thought she saw worry in them but she quickly brushed it away. She couldn't get distracted by his eyes now.

When she turned towards Annabeth again she saw the daughter of Athena glaring at the Romans. She talked without removing her gaze from them.

''We were just discussing if it was a good idea to settle a guard watch on the border lines until the army comes for security measures. Everyone has to agree in order to settle a time table.'' The blond girl finally looked at her and Piper shrugged.

''Yeah, sure. It sounds like a good plan. I'm in.'' she nodded and Annabeth smiled at her before turning towards Travis and Connor.

'' Yeah right, like we need help from a Venus girl.'' A guy from the Roman group snickered a little too loudly and Piper turned to glare at him.

''No one gave you permission to speak Marcus.'' Jason's angry voice filled the room as the Roman praetor turned to the guy with blazing electric-blue eyes.

Piper knew that look and knew that it was going to cause trouble. Reyna nudged her co-praetor after a while and he turned towards Annabeth again but his look didn't cease. The daughter of Aphrodite felt the urge to grasp his hand in hers, to tell him that it wasn't a big deal and that it wasn't worth it. When they picked on her at school about not having a mother and such it was the same. But she couldn't.

She didn't know how will he react if she was to stand up and go over to him. Was he going to push her away, claim that he never knew her? Probably. That's why she clenched her hands in fists under the table and sat still. She wasn't going to make a fool of herself. Someday, she was going to prove the Romans exactly what an Aphrodite kid could do.

She felt someone's gaze on her and immediately looked up. Her eyes met electric blue. He was staring at her with yet again another familiar look. A look that made her feels all warm inside. She gave him a small, barely visible smile and nodded. He relaxed a little, nodding in response before looking at Chiron to continue their conversation. A small spark started in her. Maybe, just maybe not everything was lost for them.

But then again his previous words hit her again and the smile immediately vanished.

_I'm not in love with her…_

Gods, why did her life have to be so complicated!?

**A\N: Okay, I'm ending this chapter here for now. I think that the next should be Jason's POV. We need to see what he's thinking, right. And I promise you, he's not such a jerk (because he appears to be like that in the beginning of this chapter). Don't worry, I swear on the Styx that things will get better. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Coming out next Sunday! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. All kinds of news

**A/N: Okay, so there was some flames about Reyna being a jerk. I want to be perfectly clear that I like Reyna very much and I admire her. This story won't be related about Reyna being the one between JASPER. Their different worlds separate them. And I was just thinking that for a first time meeting the Greeks Reyna wouldn't be so nice and friendly. Romans and Greeks had always hated each other and that can't be overcome in a second. Plus, she's a daughter of war! Besides, she's supposedly into Jason. Maybe she'll get a little hot-heated, I know I would. **

**After all, she never really trusted them that much in the first place. She was just too noble to show her emotions. She started trusting Annabeth and the rest of the seven, well, maybe except Leo. But I don't see her hugging and stuff with them. **

_Chapter 4: All kinds of news_

It was really overwhelming, Jason decided. Before dinner time he finally had time to wander a little around the Greek camp. After a lot of Romans stopped him to converse or complain about something he had to find himself a private place. He needed to think. That's why he walked behind the cabin of Jupi…Zeus (he had to remember that this was the Greek camp and this was Zeus, not Jupiter) and making sure that no one can see him he casually flew up and on the rooftop. It wasn't such a brilliant cover but he wasn't going to be noticed unless someone looked up. Good thing it wasn't night just yet.

There, on the rooftop with the early summer breeze touching lightly his exposed face and arms he managed to finally let the guard down completely. He sat cross legged and his eyes started wandering from the fighting arena where ten or so buff-looking kids were practicing with their swords. He unconsciously started following their moves, amazed by the new technique. They weren't fighting like the Romans; that was for sure. It would give both sides a hard time in a mixed combat. But they weren't the enemy.

His eyes stopped on the shooting range. Chiron was teaching archery there to some of the small kids. He noticed a fairly familiar face, the Will guy, head councilor of the Apollo cabin. He was there also, helping the kids with a kind beaming smile that could rival the sun. This kind of behavior towards soldiers was completely intolerable in the Roman camp. Even in his early days at the camp (when he was only 5 or 6 years old) only a few from the fifth cohort tried to help him. The others just gave him his work and left, expecting him to do it without complain. And he did, he had always been doing ever since.

His eyes widened, seeing a wall that was covered in lava. Two kids were trying to reach the top, one was a girl. At closer inspection Jason could recognize Piper's form as she grabbed on the wall, trying to pull herself up and get ahead of her opponent. His chest tightened at the sight of her climbing up like a cat, somehow managing to avoid being burned by the white-hot lava or falling.

Truth been told, deep down Jason wasn't much surprised of her in general. He had always knew that she was different from the other girls. The way she had fought with Jimmy Donovan at their school in San Francisco just for making an insulting comment about her parents should have led him to the conclusion that she could fight if she wanted to. Maybe the only thing he was really surprised by was her godly parentage. Sure, she was very beautiful but Venus? He would have never guessed. And not because she lacked the looks, more like she lacked the lack of…girly behavior from her. He had never seen her wear make-up. Not even on the school dances where she was dressed in a long barely reaching her mid-thighs tunic and black leggings underneath it. No short skirts, no cleavage-revealing tops…anything that screamed 'daughter of Love'.

And yet again, it was so obvious, now that he thought of it. She was also nice, caring and loving. She was the one to pull him away from fights, muttering it's not worth it in a way that always made him to untangle his fingers from the fists they were in. She was always able to point the bright site of the problem, even when he was put in detention for hitting Jack Morris after P.E. He felt thousands of times lighter when he was with her. So much that there were times when he dreaded going back to camp after school and finding himself wanting to run back and accept her offer to hang out at her place. But Octavian would have grown suspicious if he was not back in time.

A horn blew not far away and he sighed. Time to return back to his life.

* * *

''You told her _what_?'' an incredulous sounding voice came from not far away and Jason spotted the curly Latino buy from earlier, the son of Hephaestus Leo two chairs away looking with eyes blown wide at one of the twin-brothers-but-not-really that were sons of Mercury, or rather Hermes since they were Greek.

''You heard me right man, I totally blew her away.'' He stated proudly, mischievous blue eyes twinkling with a fire that always caused trouble.

''And you want to tell me that you escaped Clarisse La Rue's wrath just like that?'' Another boy, who resembled Dakota a little (Jason thought his name was Polux, a silent kid actually) asked.

The son of Hermes puffed his chest out, not saying a word but his grin was enough.

''I wouldn't count on it Connor.'' Piper's voice cut off the boys' talk, gaining their attention while Jason tried to not look as he was eavesdropping their conversation.

''And why is that Beauty queen?'' the guy asked and Jason had to clench his fists tightly to prevent himself from going there and taking her with him.

''First, do not ever call me that or you'll meet Katorpsis.'' She threatened and Jason raised an eyebrow at no one in particular. Who the heck was that? ''And second, Clarisse will take the first chance she has to kick you so hard that you'll end up in the infirmary for at least a month. I advise you to watch your back.''

Connor stood silent for a while and he had just opened his mouth to speak when Chiron's hooves clomped and gained the attention of the campers.

''I hope that our guests have enjoyed the night here or at least found it interesting.'' Chiron smiled, addressing the Romans.

Truth been told, all the sitting-around-camp-fire and the sing-along even felt nice. In a strange, unfamiliar way but still. For a few minutes Jason almost forgot the reality. It was like they all were regular kids in a regular camp doing normal stuff. Like they weren't only allies, like they were friends as well. Some sort of a family even though that was a little far-fetched. But it was a relaxing change of the scenery. And by the nodding and murmuring of some of his fellow legionaries, he wasn't the only one liking it.

''However, we need to discus a more serious matter. An information has been confirmed that the army of monsters is nearing. They have reached the border line between Omaha and Pennsylvania which is further away as we thought they would progress. But this is good news for us. Tomorrow morning I want all head councilors to be gathered in the Big house where they will be given a tight schedule for training and building up defense systems.''

A few dozen campers from both camps groaned, the Greeks being more than the Romans. Jason could hear the murmurs around him.

''Seriously, it reminds me too much of the battle of Manhattan.'' Some grumbled.

''Like we don't deserve any rest.'' Another angry voice sounded.

Jason felt grim too. He didn't know the part the Greeks had in the Titan war but if it was anything like the battle that was held for mount Tam, he could understand them perfectly. War wasn't his favorite thing at all. He had seen so many friends getting killed in it…He was sure that the horrific memories would haunt him until the end.

''On the brighter side, Mr. D, our director decided that in attempt for proper battle training a tradition should be kept. Tomorrow evening, just after lunch would be held a game of Capture the flag!''

His voice after that was muffled by excited shouts from the Greeks. Especially from the Mars/Ares cabin, that were glowing with satisfaction. The biff girl, leading them looked at Connor and draw a thumb under her head while smiling. Even from this distance the son of Jupiter could hear the loud gulping sound that came from the boy.

''Told you so.'' Piper mumbled.

''I wander what the arrangements will be. Obviously, not all of the campers can play or either there would be more campers than trees in the woods.'' A girl, Jason thought her name was Lou Ellen, asked.

''No idea, we'll probably get the instructions tomorrow….''

''Jason…'' he nearly jumped up from his bench, being so caught up listening on the conversation that forgot about his surroundings.

''Sorry, yeah?'' he turned to his fellow praetor sitting next to him.

''Nothing I just…'' for a while the daughter of Belona looked a little insecure if she should speak or not but then she sighed and held her head up like usual, not facing him. ''I'm sorry about the argument we previously had. I didn't have any real reason to doubt your loyalty towards our home.''

''It's okay Rey.'' He answered a little lowly, not wanting their conversation to be overheard. ''I wasn't really that affected by it anyway.'' He lied smoothly. ''A lot of things happened recently, the battle in San Francisco, loosing our home, moving all the way here...all of us are too nervous and jumpy.'' He concluded not wanting to continue this conversation. He knew that Reyna didn't admit her mistakes so easily and he wasn't the one to ponder over it anyway.

''I'm just concerned that this…'' she gestured towards all the campers sitting in a circle around the blazing fire. ''…is not going to end well. Some of the legionaries aren't…but we can't talk about this here.'' She shook her casting a sideways glance at Octavian, sitting two seats away from them. Jason only nodded in understanding.

''The minions, I get it.'' It was their private joke, to call the augur's followers like that. Like a code word that no one knew. ''But there always will be people that don't approve. It's our job to keep the balance.''

''We can do it.'' She nodded, looking at Chiron who was finishing his speech about who was going on guard tonight and where.

''Of course we can. We've done it before.'' He agreed. A rather comfortable silence fell between them since the tension from before was gone.

Reyna was about to speak again when a collective gasp coming from around gained their attention and the two looked at the opposite side of the fire. Jason's eyes got wide as he spotted the person.

''Sorry that we're late. We ran in some monsters not far away but we took care of them. What did I miss?'' the girl asked, grinning. A faint silver glow was surrounding her, making her spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stand out even more. Her head was held high as she took in her surroundings before finally greeting Annabeth and Percy.

Not far away, Jason noticed Piper waving with a smile too.

Chiron turned towards the Romans.

''Everyone, this is the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis…''

Jason barely recognized his voice as he spoke, the only one standing up from the Romans and staring at the girl in disbelief.

''Thalia!?''

**A\N: Okay, this was a bit shorter than the previous ones but I just couldn't resist to stop it here. Now it's up to you, do you want to see the siblings reunion in the next chapter (meaning it will be Jason's POV again) or do you want to skip directly to the start of Capture the flag? Decisions, decisions…It's all up to you, my brilliant readers! Thank you for all the support and I really hope that you enjoy this story so far! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. A little Jayna friendship moment for all of you who like their friendship like me. They are one of my favorite broships (of I can call it like that since she's a girl) along with Percy and Piper, Percy and Jason, Leo and Piper and Jason, Thalia and Annabeth/Percy and so on. You get the idea…:))**


	5. Sharing secrets

**I'm very sorry about the delay, I just didn't like the chapter and then school was hell…but here it is! Next update will be on time! Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5: Sharing secrets_

''Really?! That's how I got that scar?'' Jason asked incredulously while Thalia chuckled.

''Yep, you actually tried to eat a stapler. Honestly, I've never kept you hungry. I don't know what in this thing you found appealing.'' She shook her head, a wide grin stretched easily on her face.

It was way past curfew, probably around midnight but neither of them felt tired. Despite the other huntresses being in the Diana/Artemis cabin Thalia had decided to spend the night in the Jupiter/Zeus cabin and catch up with her little brother.

''Huh, someone might think I would have remembered that.'' He mused, a smile of his own splitting his face.

''You were around three years old and a lot of things happened after that. I'm surprised you even remember me.'' The words come out a little rushed as she shrugged but Jason didn't miss the strange edge in her voice.

''Thals, you practically raised me. I'm sure that _that_ is not so easy to forget even though I was a toddler back there. Besides, how can I forget that song you used to sing to me when I was scared…''

Thalia laughed again.

''The one about the rabbit in the hole? You used to hop in bed like a bunny while I was singing it.''

They both sighed, still smiling. Jason couldn't believe that after all this time he finally found her, his bigger sister (though technically now he was the older one).

''I can't believe you're alive.'' She mused out loud and the son of Jupiter found himself embraced into a tight hug. He didn't hesitate to return it. ''I never forgave myself for that night…for loosing you. I'm sorry.'' She whisper-croaked in his shoulder and he had the feeling that she was silently crying.

''It wasn't your fault.'' He just said, his vision getting blurry and he had to blink a few times to prevent the falling of tears. He wasn't going to cry.

''Yeah, it was _her_ fault.'' Thalia spat venomously ignoring the booming of thunder outside. ''Oh, shut it!'' She yelled, detaching herself from Jason to look up at the ceiling. ''Everyone knows that you hate Zeus' children. For goddess of the family, you didn't do a great job with us. You separated us!''

As much as Jason agreed with his sister (gods, it sounded strangely amazing to be able to say that word), he didn't think that it was appropriate to get on the queen of the gods' bad side.

''Thals, calm down. We shouldn't fight with the gods now. Besides, she's the one that brought us together.'' He reasoned and her electric blue eyes met his identical ones.

''She's the one that got us separated in the first place…''

''Does it really matter? We're together now.''

It was silent for a while, Thalia's eyes stopped blazing dangerously but didn't cease to intimidate. He knew that look from the mirror. Guess that they weren't as different as he first thought.

''I know but…we could have been together all along. Sharing quests, memories, fights…being able to trust someone in this world…'' her voice wavered as she looked away.

Jason didn't know how to react to this. It seamed as some memory was haunting his sister and he wanted to help. The thing was that he didn't know what was wrong. From what she had told him about her life during their separation, she had been through a lot more that he would have thought. No wonder that she had decided to join the hunt.

''We've both been through a lot. But that's in the past and we should look to the future. Where I'm not planning on disappearing again.'' He decided to try to joke and surprisingly it worked. Thalia chuckled weakly, looking up at him.

''You better.'' She smiled which turned into a yawn. ''We should better get to bed.'' She sighed.

Jason didn't want to fall asleep, afraid that maybe he was dreaming right now and in the morning she wouldn't be here. Thalia had probably guessed his thoughts by looking at his face because she smiled tenderly at him and hugged him again.

''Don't worry little brother; I'm not planning on going anywhere soon. I'll see you in the morning.''

''Ugh, morning. I have to get up early before the meeting in the big house because Reyna wants to discuss something about Octavian. Gods, I hate that kid.'' Jason complained, snuggling in one of the beds near Thalia's niche.

''The scrawny blond one that is always carrying around a stuffed toy?'' she asked, amusement clear in her voice even though it was already dark.

''The same. Sneaky little weasel. He's trying to turn the Romans against you guys. Like it's not difficult enough without his machinations.''

''You're a good leader Jase, I'm sure you'll figure it out.'' Thalia assured him.

He thought that she had g\fallen asleep before her voice sounded again.

''Hey, I was about to ask you something. Do you know Piper from somewhere?''

Jason froze in his bed. What was he supposed to answer? _Yeah, actually. She's my secret girlfriend who I thought was mortal but she isn't. She too thought I was a mortal but I'm not and I'm not quite sure where we are right now._ Could he tell his sister that? Sure, she was his relative but she was also good friends with Piper. Maybe she would take her side in this? Not that there was some rivalry, just a big misunderstanding and lack of time to talk. For gods' sake, he didn't see her all day, let alone got alone with her to be able to sort everything out. And he had the feeling that they desperately needed to talk soon. Like, really soon.

''Jase, are you asleep?''

''No, I'm not. Uhm, why do you ask about Pipes?'' he asked back feeling slightly nervous.

''Pipes?'' Thalia sounded suspicious now. Oh great! He heard quilts shuffling. ''What exactly are you hiding here little brother?''

It didn't help that her smile was evident in her voice. If anything, it made him fidgety. Finally he sighed. What could be the worst thing to happen?

''But swear to me that you won't tell anyone! At least until I sort things out.''

''I'm all ears.''

* * *

''Piper, are you alright?'' Annabeth's voice brought the daughter of Aphrodite out of her thoughts.

The brunette jumped a little while strapping her breast plate around her torso. They didn't have much time left until the start of the game. They had already gone through the battle plan, the positions were arranged and all they had to do was get ready for capturing the Roman's flag.

It was actually good that only head councilors participated in this. Smaller the team is, the easiest it would be to walk around without getting noticed. They were twenty people in their team. Even Clovis from the Hypnos cabin was there, more awake than Piper had ever seen him.

''Yeah, I am. I just got a little carried away, that's all.'' She shrugged, turning to smile at her best friend briefly before looking at the straps again. ''This isn't going to end well, is it?'' she suddenly asked.

The daughter of Athena didn't answer immediately, looking around.

''I'm not sure. This game can turn into something much more. For example Clarisse is pretty excited to 'kick some Roman but'. I heard Lou talking with Katie that it was about time to show them what we're made of. I know that some of the Romans don't take us so seriously but I hardly believe this is the time to solve problems like this.'' She said seriously.

Piper nodded, while strapping her dagger to her belt, along with a sword. She wasn't very keen on using the long blade since she was close to horrible with it but it was just in case. Just in case she lost her dagger and someone attacked her. She was in the attacking team after all and things could really get ugly.

''Okay, I need to find Will and Leo, they will be leading the distracting squad. Stay concentrated and don't let stupid remarks distract you. You know it's not true.''

''Thanks Annabeth.'' Piper smiled again before the blond disappeared from sight.

The daughter of Aphrodite sighed. She hated battles. They weren't the best way to solve problems. Almost every time, they caused even more damage actually. And right now, with the fragile…alliance (still not a friendship, they had long way to go if they were ever to get there in the first place) between Greeks and Romans a game like that could turn into a bloodbath. The Romans were known with their battle skills and how ruthless they were. What if…

''Hey, you ready?'' Thalia's voice sounded as she came to stand beside Piper, her bow and quiver over her shoulder and a blade strapped at the side.

''I think so. I just hope that they wouldn't be as competitive as I think.''

''Well, we just have to end this quickly then.'' She shrugged. ''You're in the attacking team, right?''

''Yeah, not that I know why.'' Piper mumbled grabbing a helmet that she didn't think of actually using.

Thalia took a quick glance at her friend, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. ''What is that supposed to mean?''

''Well, I'm not a swordsmen as everybody knows. I can hardly run if I'm with a shield, let alone fight. And I can't...'' Thalia's laugh cut her off, catching her completely off guard.

''Don't underestimate yourself. If Percy and Annabeth put you here then there is a reason for it. Just don't over-think it. We're demigods after all, it's in our blood to fight. And thinking about your abilities help too.''

The first conch horn blew, which meant that they had only five minutes to take their places.

"Good luck _Pipes_.'' Thalia snickered making the daughter of Aphrodite turn sharply on her heels to look at her friend. Her eyes were blown wide with surprise.

Only two people had ever called her that.

And only one was currently in this camp.

_Shit!_

**A\N: So the game started. What will come next? Who will face who on the battle field? And who will capture the flag? You'll just have to wait another week and see. **

**This story is actually nearing its end. Just maybe two or three chapters at most. It was usually planned as three-shot so even this is quite longer than I originally planned. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I decided to put both some sibling reunion and the beginning of the game here so I hope that everyone is happy. More of the game will be seen in the next chapter which will probably be Piper's POV. **

**I really hope that you enjoy the story so far! LOVE YOU GUYS and thanks for the INSPIRING reviews! :))**


	6. Prove them wrong

_Chapter 6: Prove them wrong_

Piper would be lying through her teeth if she said that she wasn't nervous. Fifteen minutes into the game and there was no sign of any Roman as they walked in the enemy's territory. She should have been glad that no one had attacked them by now but the lack of any activity was making her wonder what their plan was. Because surely the reason why they had managed to get so far in their territory wasn't because of lack of battle strategy on the Roman part. They were up to something, Piper was sure of it. The real question here was what.

''Is it only me or there's something fishy about all this?'' Polux, the head councilor of the Dionysus cabin whispered as the two of them along with Lou walked through the woods in search for the flag. The three formed one of the three search parties, the other two including Annabeth, Travis and Connor and then Thalia, Clarisse and Katie. They had agreed that the smaller the groups are the easier it would be for them to sneak unnoticed.

''This is surely a trap but I don't know what kind.'' Lou responded in the same hushed tone while darting her eyes around, searching for something unusual. ''This or they are too self-righteous to even think that we can reach their flag. Which can only mean that we are close.''

''In any case be prepared. They aren't stupid no matter how arrogant they can get.'' Piper said while cutting a low twig with her dagger.

The others nodded but before anything else could happen their attention was drawn by a faint rustling of leaves not far away.

''Here!'' Polux hissed and the three ducked in the nearest bushes.

And they were just in time because a second later, two Romans in gold armor came from the direction they were heading.

''I swear I heard someone talking.'' One of them, a guy, insisted with his sword already drawn out in his hands.

''Yeah right.'' The other one, a girl, replied sarcastically. ''Let's go back to our positions. You know that we can be in serious trouble if we don't guard the damn flag.''

''I'm not going anywhere until I find the intruders. I'm sure of it Leila, I heard someone!'' the boy demanded and started rummaging through bushes around him.

A colorful French curse left Piper's lips. What now?

''Not so fast Roman boy.'' Lou warned under her breath before concentrating and suddenly, the boy yelped in surprise and pointed his sword with wide eyes as the nearest tree started crawling slowly towards him.

''_Maledictus Graeci*…_what the hell is that?'' he shouted, forgetting everything about being careful.

''Shit, this one is going to draw all the attention here!'' Piper realized with a delay.

Her anger quickly vanished as she came to another realization. She turned towards the other two.

''Guys, I have a plan.'' She announced but didn't wait for them to answer. ''Lou, we have to distract the Romans so Polux can get the flag easily. Once he do this he will run straight to our land and don't look back, understand?''

The buy nodded solemnly and sheathed his sword, preparing himself to run.

''Lets go then.'' Lou smiled wickedly and the two girls slipped away from their hiding place.

The daughter of Hecate didn't loose any time but started with her magic immediately, causing strange images of monsters to swirl around. Piper thought it was probably the mist and decided to concentrate on thinking that it wasn't real. A while ago Lou had talked with her about controlling the mist and she found it slightly similar to the charmspeak she had so she knew what she had to do to not fall in the trap. But actually doing it was another matter.

''Hey, over here! You want a battle right? Well, why don't you come and get it?'' Piper yelled with voice thick with charm. The girl didn't budge much, being too wrapped up in fighting a bush that was probably transformed into some monster by the mist.

The boy however caught a glimpse of her and tilted his head for a second, wondering if he should listen to her or not. In the end, the urge to fight won and he charged at her. Piper made a few steps back to allow some space for the fight before drawing her dagger out and getting ready to strike.

The Roman charged at her almost immediately, a battle cry emerging from his lips as he raised his sword for the first swing. Piper barely managed to duck and roll out of his way before he lunged at her again. Her shorter blade connected with his large one and she almost fell to her knees from the weight. She managed to twist her wrist and his blade slipped from hers, causing the Roman to tumble slightly forward which gave her a chance to compose herself.

She noticed that a small crowd had gathered both Romans and Greeks that were finding more interesting to watch then to fight with each other. But Piper didn't pay attention to them, she was too focused on her opponent and the way he crouched down and lunged at her again.

They continued like this for some time, attacking and defending. The thing was that the daughter of Aphrodite was growing tired, her knees throbbing from a recent kick in them. She had to think of a way to end this quickly.

She parried his swing but was too slow to escape the jab in the stomach. It sent her tumbling backwards and gasping for air as her breastplate bended at her stomach, digging in her painfully. One of her knees hit the ground as she grasped her stomach, wincing slightly in pain.

Snickering and huffing could be heard from the gathered demigods.

''Pathetic.'' Someone murmured ironically.

''A daughter of Venus, what did you expected?'' another one said with malice.

And that was it for Piper.

''You want a daughter of Aphrodite? Then you're going to get one.'' She breathed out to herself as she stood up, controlling the pain on her face.

If she wanted her plan to work, she needed to act this out perfectly. She hated to do this but desperate times called for desperate measures. And though she was sure that she looked awful with dirt smeared on her clothes and face, hair probably like a bird's nest and sweat dripping from her forehead she took a deep breath and sent the most dazzling smile she could muster towards the legionnaire. The hold he had on his sword wavered a little and she grinned even more.

''Do you really want to hurt me? I'm just a girl, right?'' she said with a voice that resembled a child's. The roman tilted his head, slightly confused of why was he fighting this girl in the first place.

His sword lowered even more as he shook his head in a dazed motion. Piper's smile grew impish as she drew out the sword and switched hands so Katorpsis was in her left hand.

''Too bad I want then.'' She replied sarcastically and charged at him.

The roman had good reflexes; at least she had to give him this. He managed to block her first blow but was too dazed to predict her ducking. She used that for her advantage and swung at his ankles, making him trip and fall to the ground.

His helmet clanked painfully on the ground and he groaned before quickly standing up and taking a battle stance. But Piper didn't wait for him to compose himself before attacking again, swinging and slashing as fast as she could. Because two could play that game and she would like to show him what was to be on the receiving end, trying to defend. She didn't stop sending smiles and comments here and there, distracting him even more.

''Shut up Venus spawn.'' He growled after a particularly high slash that caused a nasty cut to open on his jaw. His helmet was long since gone.

''Why, is it bothering you?'' she asked pretending sympathy. ''Poor unfortunate Roman can't stop getting distracted by a _girl_.'' She spat at him, anger and determination boiling in her. This had become personal long ago.

He growled in frustration and recklessly threw himself in attack. Piper tensed, getting ready for him. She noticed the perfect opening in his defense and waited until the last second before swiftly moving to the side and aiming for his head with the hilt of her sword.

The legionnaire stumbled a little and fell to his knees. The small audience they had was quiet as Piper's sword was pointing towards the base of the Roman's neck.

Just then, a loud cheering sounded from the other side of the forest. Piper could easily recognize the voices and she drew her sword and dagger back, smiling brightly at the guy on the ground.

''I think you just lost.'' She announced casually and in the next second felt Lou hugging her tightly.

Just then the rest of the Greek team stormed into the clearing with Polux on their shoulders that was happily waving the Roman flag above his head. Piper couldn't help but laugh. They had won.

Gods, she had won! She had beat a Roman; she, the daughter of Love!

Hands went around her and she felt being picked up in the air and twirled.

''That's a spirit Beauty queen!'' she heard Leo's voice in her ear a little too loudly but she couldn't care less as she laughed and hugged him back.

Just then she noticed the two praetors standing not far away, looking their way. Her eyes met Jason's and though she couldn't be sure because of the distance she thought she saw anger written on his face. Or maybe it was jealousy? She couldn't decide. Her smile dropped a little as she let Leo lower her on the ground. She raised an eyebrow at him, silently asking him _What do you think of me now?_.

He didn't reply. Instead he surprised the shit out of her by starting to walk confidently towards her, eyes darker than usual. But before he could reach her, somewhere in the distance a conch horn blew. The Greeks stopped cheering and listened intently, the light mood caused by the victory evaporating. The Romans stood a little hesitant but ready for battle as they saw the other demigods tensing.

The horn sounded again but this time from different direction, from the hart of the camp.

The members of camp Half-blood didn't wait any longer but took off simultaneously towards the centre of the camp, worried murmurs breaking through the night air.

''What's going on? Why is everyone so worried?'' Reyna's voice sounded from next to Piper and the daughter of Aphrodite was amazed to see the roman praetor running right next to her and actually taking the time to talk to her.

But her mind was too occupied to dwell on that now.

''No time.'' she answered quickly. ''We have to get to the rest and fast!''

''Why, what is going on?'' the daughter of war repeated her question more urgently this time.

''It's the horn…something's wrong.''

''What? What do you mean…''

''The camp is under attack.''

**A\N:**

***cursed Greeks**

**And…another cliffhanger, this one bigger than the previous one. I hope you guys liked the chapter. There is more to come so stay tuned! And thanks for the amazing reviews! You make my day! Happy Holidays! I'll ''hear'' you before New Year! LOVE YOU and I hope that you'll get the best of presents! My best one will be your reviews!**


	7. Attack and defense

_Chapter 7: Attack and defense _

As they reached the dining hall where Hestia's fire was burning, they saw a few kids gathered and Chiron towering over them with his bow and quivers on his back.

''Healer! We need a healer!'' someone shouted and Will hastily pushed people aside to get there.

''What happened?'' Piper asked a thirteen-year-old boy from the Hermes cabin who was breathing hard looking terrified at his bleeding friend.

''They came out of no where, we were on guard patrol. Chiron said they would be here by tomorrow, we didn't expect anything…'' the boy shook his head. ''Thank gods that the border line was so close…''

''How many of them?'' Reyna stepped towards the boy who looked up at her in disbelief before finally stuttering a response.

''I…I don't know, we didn't manage to see the whole army…''

''They were enough to feel ready to attack a camp full of demigods.'' Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother who was second in charge after her answered, coming towards them. ''We're outnumbered, we have to make a plan immediately!''

''But aren't we protected by the pine tree? They can't enter the camp's territory, right?'' Jason's voice sounded from right behind Piper and she resisted the urge to jump in the air from surprise. She hadn't noticed him.

''Yes, but that doesn't mean that they won't try.''

Just then, a roar came from the woods not far away. Everything was quiet. No one could move while trying to beat the confusion. Because they all knew that monsters couldn't be so close. That territory was in camp, protected by Thalia's pine. Unless…Piper's blood froze.

''That's not good.'' She whispered with her hand reaching for her dagger.

The same thought must have hit the rest of the demigods because they all started running towards Half-blood hill, weapons ready for a fight. They hadn't reached half up the hill when they had to stop. The monsters had indeed broken through the barrier which could mean only one thing.

''Go check the tree, see what the problem is! We have to stop the monsters from coming!'' Chiron shouted towards them and Piper nodded before following a small group up the hill, dodging strikes and attacks coming from various monsters.

''Oh gods, no!'' Annabeth shouted as they reached the top, which was followed by a few colorful swears on ancient Greek from Percy. Boy, this guy was surely son of the sea.

Piper was about to ask what was wrong when she saw it. The tree wasn't visibly damaged, it was still standing tall and proud. Peleus, the dragon was still chained to it but he wasn't moving, a golden spear pointing from his head. The Golden Fleece was gone. And without it, the protection couldn't last long with so many monsters attacking and so many demigods on the land.

''Piper, stay with the rest and arrange a defense. Percy, Thalia and I are going to retrieve the fliece.'' Annabeth said hurriedly and with that, the three ran forward, out of the camp's borders.

The daughter of Aphrodite nodded but as soon as they hid behind the hill, Piper was overwhelmed by monsters coming towards her and the rest of their squad. They didn't have time to arrange any plans, they just defended themselves and tried to kill anything that would try to reach past them.

She didn't have time to think much, letting her demigod nature guide her swipe after swipe. Duck, roll and then swipe again. It was a complete chaos and the monsters were getting more and more. Where were they coming from anyway?

She felt the tiredness trying to crawl up inside of her and she pushed it away. She couldn't afford to stop and catch her breath now, there was no time. This wasn't training, this was real. Lives depended on her and she refused to let anyone down.

A strangled cry came from behind her and on instinct she turned around, momentarily forgetting about the battle she was involved in. Her eyes widened at the sight of her sister Lacey wobbling backwards with an arrow pointing out of her right shoulder. Her vision got blurry with fear…and anger. Lacey was just a kid for gods' sake!

''Piper, behind you!'' a familiar voice shouted from the other way and she only managed to duck before the ax flew just above her, where her neck had been a second ago.

She only managed to look up at the cyclops that was standing in front of her before something gold appeared in its abdomen. She quickly rolled away before the creature could fall on her. Someone pulled out the golden spear from its back befpre it turned into dust.

''Are you okay Pipes?'' Jason's voice reached her and she looked up to notice him standing there, with the golden weapon in one hand and the other reaching for her. His face was stony, showing only concentration but his eyes, the blue orbs that always gave him away, were shining with worry. She took the hand, hoisting herself up quickly and shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks.'' She answered, not letting go of his hand and squeezing it a little.

He was about to say something but Piper didn't let him. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly pointed behind him, realizing with a second delay that it was too late, that she had noticed the pointed at his back sword too late for him to turn around and dodge it.

''_No''_ she thought and a strangled sound escaped her. Maybe he hadn't realized what was going on because he let her go and encircled her waist firmly.

''Hold on!'' he managed to say before they were shooting up. In the air. Piper couldn't tell what surprised her more, the fact that they were flying or the one that he looked so comfortqable with it. Like he had done it milions of times before.

''What the…?'' she heard her own voice say before even realizing her mouth was moving.

''No time, I'll tell you later. Right now, we have to stop them!'' he said and they both looked down.

They weren't up that high, only around fifteen to twenty feet up. She had climbed trees taller than that. But still, the knowledge that there was nothing under her feet beside thin air made her nervous. She was glad for Jason's arm, protectively circling her waist. Even though she didn't know where they stood right now, it made her feel warm inside to know that he was still there for her.

''They don't stop coming. We have to find a way to take more than one at once.'' She said out loud, looking at the horde of telchines that was trying to break through a line of Greek and Roman demigods.

''I can electrocute them but it'll take too much energy and when the next come, I'll be weaker. We need a plan.'' He said nervously sliding a hand through his close-cropped blond hair.

''I don't…'' Piper started before something further away exploded and a green light illuminated the trees. ''Leo…we need to find Leo, the Hephaestus cabin! Now!''

Jason looked at her with scrunched eyebrows, trying to decide what idea had occurred to her. Eventually, he decided to not loose time and glided them towards the way she was pointing, the green light.

''What are you thinking?'' he managed to ask, not breaking his concentration on the winds.

''Greek fire!'' were her only words as they entered a small clearing.

Jason lowered them both to the ground and got his spear ready. Piper however, didn't have time for this. She ducked and side-stepped, trying to reach Nyssa, Leo's half-sister.

''Nyssa, do you have Greek fire?'' she asked urgently.

''Yeah, Jake went to bring more from the cabin, why?'' the other girl answered while brushing her forehead, smearing mud and blood there.

''I have an idea to protect the border line!''

* * *

''Are you sure you can do this?'' Piper asked him, concern lacing her voice as she gripped the jars with green flames carefully in her hands. ''Maybe we shouldn't do it, what if it takes too much energy of you?''

''I'm going to be fine Pipes. I've been through worse.'' Jason managed a crooked smile surprising even him. How could he smile at a time like this? ''Just stay away until I say so or you can get fried.''

She nodded and turned to run away but in the last minute changed her mind and turned to face him again. He was too stunned to move when she smacked her lips on his, one of her hands gripping his upper arm desperately like he was going to go somewhere. Not if it depended on him.

''Just be careful Sparky, okay?''

''Sparky?'' he managed to ask despite the situation. She grinned which he found as beautiful as ever despite the blood, sweat and mud she had on her face.

''You prefer Pikachu? I'm okay with both.'' She said but then the smile wavered and after one last glance at him, she ran towards the inside of the line of dirt that was piled a few feet behind them, forming a barrier of non-burning mud.

Jason's gaze shifted away from her and he looked ahead of him. He stood there, alone in the small clearing just waiting for the attackers to come, his spear ready. Then he saw them, the horde of various monsters, some with fur, others with flakes, thirds with shining skin like armor and so on.

''Come on.'' He mumbled to himself while he was waiting for them to get close enough. ''Dad, don't fail me now.'' He whispered again before suddenly, rising his spear to the sky and looking up. ''For Jupiter!'' he called and felt the familiar tingle, the air around him filling with electricity.

He brought down the spear with much force and in the same time a loud thunder sounded, immediately followed by blinding lightning that struck everything around him.

He was panting hard when he looked up again, leaning on his spear. The summoning of that was quite hard. He wished he could stay still for a few more seconds to regain his posture but he could see more monsters coming. Arrows started flying around him and he grunted before finally turning back towards the line and forcing his feed to run. He could already see Piper's kaleidoscope eyes widening as she spotted him and he thought for a second that she would drop the jar at her feet.

''Now!'' he shouted at her, trying to figure out why she looked so scared. Surely, the army wasn't that big from before.

She snapped out of whatever daze she was in and threw the jar. Around five more campers followed her example and the grass behind Jason lighted up in sickeningly green flames as he jumped swiftly over the line. Something at his stomach twisted and he scrunched his face in pain. His armor was digging rather painfully in his stomach. Other than that, he didn't felt anything.

''Oh gods, Jason!'' Piper shouted and rushed towards him with her eyes wide as before. What was all the fuss about.

''What? What's going on? Is someone hurt?''

Piper looked up in his eyes before looking down at his body. With scrunched eyebrows yet again, he looked down to see what was making her so scared. And he saw it.

''Oh gods, that's not good.'' He managed to say before the pain hit him and he crumbled down, feeling Piper trying to help him by tucking his hand around his shoulder and easing him on the ground.

His hand went and touched the arrow that was pointing from his stomach. How had it managed to break his armor he didn't know and didn't care right now. All he could think of was the pain and the warm blood that was oozing out of the wound. His vision was blurring by the second as were his ther senses.

The sounds from around him melted away as the darkness surrounded him completely and he blacked out.

**A\N: Okay, I know this is a major cliffhanger but please don't kill me! Otherwise, you won't know what happens next right? Right. So please review and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for the support guys, you are the best! I hope you had a very Merry Christmas and I wish you Happy New Year! **


	8. What has to be done

_Chapter 8: What has to be done_

Jason was eighty percent sure he was dead. And it wasn't only because of the lack of any pain in his body. The mere fact that he was where he was now proved that he was loosing it.

The wolf house was just as he remembered it, black and old and empty. For mortals it was abandoned years ago, now only serving as a museum from time to time. But for every Roman it was a sacred place. Every demigod was tested here before going to camp Jupiter by the wolf Lupa. Yeah, the same from the legends. Much like Chiron was the one to teach the Greek demigods.

Jason walked slowly towards the house, his steps echoing in the empty garden. When he neared what probably used to be pool, his brows scrunched. That…tower wasn't there the last time he came here. Something felt very wrong about this place.

''_You are right.'' _a snarling voice sounded in his head and the son of Jupiter hastily turned around to see a big wolf standing on the pathway. Lupa. _''It is me cub. Our enemies think that they can do their sacrifices on our sacred lands only because we were defeated once! You have to prove them wrong! You have to stop this from rising!''_

The wolf nodded towards the tower of mud with bared teeth and Jason looked back at it. It surely didn't belong there. It had to be destroyed but how? He couldn't do it now, could he? He wasn't really there. For all he knew, he was dying, if not dead already, in the other end of the country.

''Yes and no my young champion.'' Another voice came but thankfully, this one had a real source. The son of Jupiter spun around yet again to notice a woman in the base of the tower, imprisoned like in a cage there. She was scowling while looking at him. Jason stiffened noticing the goat skin on her shoulders and the golden crown that contrasted with her black hair.

''Lady Juno.'' He immediately recognized his patron and bowed in respect.

''You are not really here Jason, for that you are right. But you are not dead either. It isn't your time. You have many fights ahead of you.''

''Why are you here my lady? What has happened.'' He asked the goddess.

''I was imprisoned. Something that had happened before. I can't escape on my own.'' And like to prove her point she glowed in gold for a few seconds before the light died down and she sighed in frustration. ''You have to free me from my prison. Our enemy must not rise from my death. Romans and Greeks must forget the old rivalry if the war is to be won by us!''

Jason felt angered but tried to not show it. The goddess was just standing there, shouting orders. Like it was that easy to make peace between two nations that didn't want that peace! Why didn't _she_ try to stop them from fighting? And on top of it all, she had to be saved. He had the sudden urge to just leave her there.

''You can't leave me here. The Olympians may not have noticed my absence yet but at the Summer solstice they will. And if I'm not present, your father will start a war! You must prevent the history from repeating!''

Jason suddenly felt his head throb. He clutched it and tried not to wince.

''We don't have time my hero. I'm growing weak because of this prison and you are returning back. But know that you can trust the Greeks. You can trust her too, she had proven herself to you!'' Juno demanded.

For a second he couldn't understand who was the girl the queen of the gods was talking about. But then it became clearer in his hazy mind. He nodded half-heartedly. He could feel more places on his body starting to hurt. Dizziness threatened to overtake him.

''Go hero, save me and win this war!'' was the last words he heard from the goddess before the place vanished and he fell into darkness again.

* * *

In another time Piper would have been glad to see Romans and Greeks working together like that. It seemed that the army they had to fight somehow made it easier for them to work together, to overcome their difference in order to win. And they won. But at the cost of many injured and even some dead.

But right now, she wasn't bothered by the passing demigods around her. She couldn't care less that Will was working with that Gwen girl over one of her friends, trying to stop him from standing up or that another Roman girl was cleaning Clovis' face as he slept on a bunk bed not far away. The only thing she could concentrate on now was Jason's pale face and limp body against the bed.

A day had passed since they managed to defeat the army of monsters, attacking camp Half-blood. Jason hadn't woken up since then even though Will said that he would be fine. The son of Apollo had to pray to his father and gods know what else to save the praetor but eventually, he did. But due to the blood loss, he wasn't completely out of danger until he woke up. Which, Piper thought, should have happened by now.

''How is he?'' Thalia's voice came from behind her and the daughter of Aphrodite turned abruptly to see her standing at the foot of his bed.

Piper quickly let Jason's hand go and stood up from her chair as she noticed that the daughter of Zeus wasn't alone. Reyna's gaze was still on his hand that was in hers before but her expression didn't show any emotion as usual. However, Piper could detect something passing the daughter of Belona, some understanding probably. The daughter of Aphrodite averted her eyes from her and looked at Thalia instead.

''No change for now. But at least his fever ceased.'' She explained while stepping away.

''Of course there will be no change since we've left our praetor in the hands of the _Greeks_! They don't want him to wake up so we can be easily taken over!'' came a voice that Piper had started to hate.

The augur Octavian was nearing them with a fast step much to … everyone's annoyance actually, judging by Reyna and Thalia's faces Piper figured that they weren't much pleased to hear from him right now.

''We are taking care of _my brother_ and he will wake up.'' Thalia said sternly, glaring at the scrawny-looking boy who cowered a little, faltering in his steps. He was quick to regain his composure and turned to Reyna instead.

''Praetor, if I may speak, isn't it better if we just…''

Piper soon tuned him out because his speeches were usually long, with a lot of twists and half of the things he said were just plain irrelevant. He talked much like a politician actually. Instead, she decided to concentrate on Jason's face and the scrunching of his eyebrows from time to time. He was probably having a dream or something. He didn't look peaceful and Piper would have been holding his hand again and praying to whomever god listened if it wasn't for the audience around. Their relationship was still a secret. If there still was one that is.

She sighed. They still hadn't talked about where they stood after they discovered they both were demigods. And now this. What if he never woke up? No, she shouldn't think like that. He was strong, he would survive. He had to, he couldn't just…die. Octavian's words brought her back from her reverie.

''…elections on the Feast of Fortuna and if our praetor here doesn't make it by then we'll be forced to…''

Piper couldn't take it anymore. This guy was talking like Jason was already dead. She pushed herself off of the cupboard and made a step towards him, anger building up in her and tears swelling in her eyes.

''Will you just shut up already?'' she nearly screamed at him, earning the attention of all the people in the infirmary but she didn't care. ''Jason will wake up, do you hear me? He will. But he won't get the chance to kick your damn ass because I'm going to do it if you don't just _shut up!_''

She hadn't realized she was charmspeaking him and most of the auditorium until she stopped talking and noticed his wide eyes and his mouth that continued opening and closing but no sound came out of it. That sobered her up a little and she took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

A few seconds passed before the augur could talk again.

''You…you're a sorceress! She can control minds! The Greeks want to control us all! We have to…''

But he didn't manage to finish his thought because at that moment Thalia's fist connected with his jaw and the boy swayed a little before falling on the ground, unconscious.

''We need a medic.'' The huntress announced casually, not even affected by the punch she threw and turned to Reyna. ''How do you even cope with this guy around? If I were you I would have killed him by now.''

The daughter of Belona smiled down at Octavian for what Piper thought to be the first time since they arrived.

''Believe me, I would have if I could. But he's the only augur we have and he has some power so it's not that easy. But thank you for this, you just made my day.'' The two girls grinned at each other before Reyna's dark eyes turned towards Piper, the smile gone from her lips replaced by her usual poker face. Great. ''So you are a charmspeaker?''

''Yeah, as a matter of fact. A daughter of Aphrodite thing. One of my sisters has it too.'' Piper explained feeling uncomfortable under the praetor's gaze. She didn't know how she would take the information. Her stony expression didn't let anything out too.

''Well, you have the luck to have around the good charmspeaker thought. Piper is stronger than Drew on that matter and actually on every other. A better person too.'' Thalia announced like she was proud of the Cherokee girl and Piper smiled at her. Ever since she met Thalia she understood why Annabeth admired her so much. The two were like the sisters Piper never had.

The daughter of Aphrodite was utterly surprised when she saw Reyna's outstretched hand. She took it gingerly and met the praetor's eyes.

''I owe you once for this. Finally someone who can shut up Octavian.''

Piper found herself smiling in response as they shook hands.

''Don't mention it, it was my pleasure.''

Amanda, one of Apollo's daughters came with two guys to take Octavian to one of the bunks while the three girls chuckled together. A sound brought them back to reality a few seconds later. The tree turned to look back at Jason's bed where he was groaning. His eyes opened and he looked around confused.

''Where am I?'' he croaked out, trying to stand up but Piper and Thalia were already by his two sides, pushing him back down.

''It's okay, you're in the camp's infirmary. Do you remember what happened?'' Piper asked him gently, her hand unconsciously grabbing his.

He turned to look at her, his eyes trained on her in confusion like wondering what the hell was she doing there but the realization downed on him. He groaned and leaned back on his pillows, eyes on the ceiling now. However, he didn't make an attempt to let her hand go.

''I remember the attack. We were fighting monsters. Then your plan. I summoned lightning and then got back behind the barrier. Then there was blood, my blood. And after that…nothing. I think I dreamed actually…''he said and shook his head.

''You were injured by an enchanted arrow that got through your armor. You're lucky that they got you to the camp fast enough or you would have lost too much blood. You're going to be fine now.'' Thalia smiled at him, relief evident on her face.

''Did it work though? How the attack ended?'' he looked at all of them then.

''We won thanks to working together. Maybe Juno won't be wrong after all, maybe we can do this together.'' Reyna concluded finally, still standing at the foot of his bed.

At the mention of Juno Jason's eyebrows scrunched. Piper wondered what that was for but didn't dare asking. She was too happy to care about it anyway, he was awake!

''And your plan? Did it work?'' he turned to Piper, squeezing her hand a little.

''Perfectly. You fried them all.'' She smiled at him, forgetting completely that they weren't alone. But it was okay, he didn't seem to care either.

''Okay, Reyna I think we should go tell Chiron and the rest that Jason's awake, alright? See you guys later.'' Thalia announced after a while and the two girls left after a wink from the daughter of Zeus and a strange look of longing from the daughter of Belona that passed quicker than a blink of an eye.

''I think that's Thalia telling us that we have to talk.'' Jason announced, trying to joke but it didn't help ease the tension that had settled between the two.

''There's no escaping from it now.'' Piper finally sighed and looked at him again.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

**A\N: Okay, I better stop here because if I continue, this chapter would be twice as big as now. Anyway, I hope you all sense the JASPER moment here…next chapter: JASPER WONDERLAND! I don't know if the next chapter will be the last one or that would be the one after but it doesn't matter. What does matter is that this story is coming to an end. So stay tuned, we're at the final lap here!**

**And I almost forgot, I'm apologizing to the Octavian's fans who read this. I just wanted Piper to charmspeak him to shut up for so long now! I could't stop myself! :))**

**Thanks so much for the support! I LOVE YOU ALL GUYS!**


	9. Stay here

**A\N: Sorry for the delay guys, school is a b*tch lately. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 9: Stay here_

To say that it was awkward would be the understatement of the day. As soon as Thalia and Reyna left, the tension between Jason and Piper thickened to the point where you could cut it with a knife. The son of Jupiter finally huffed, trying to sit up propping himself on the wall behind.

''Gods, that's the worst luck I could have pulled out.'' He groaned as Piper helped him without causing more damage.

''It could have been worse.'' She said, not looking up at him. ''You could have been dead.''

''Haven't thought of that.'' He mumbled sincerely and felt her hands stiffen on the edge of his blanked as she was rearranging it around him.

His fingers curled around hers before she could pull away. He waited for her to talk this time. He knew that she was going to speak up sooner rather than later. Her face was scrunched up a bit and she was taking uneven breaths like she was thinking of saying something.

''I thought of it.'' She admitted finally before surprising the shit out of him when finally turning towards him with a determined glare settled on her features. ''Gods Grace, how could you be so reckless and not look after yourself?! Did you even thought what would happen if you actually…'' she shook her head, trying to calm down. ''Do you even care about what your death may cause to…others?''

''I'm here now right? It's okay, look I'm whole and breathing and pretty much…ouch, Pipes that hurt!'' he was cut off by Piper smacking his upper arm and since he was shirtless it sounded loud and clear.

''It's supposed to! I swear that if you get yourself killed I'm personally going to get down to the Underworld, bring you back up just to strangle you myself!''

And despite her harsh voice and the way she was almost screaming, Jason felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. She cared. After everything, she really did cared about him. Not about the almighty praetor with the many stupid titles but about him, Jason Grace, the boy who attended her school in San Francisco.

A memory entered his minds and he was reminded of a situation not much different than this. Just, you know, his life wasn't actually endangered. It was one day in P.E. after around a month after they met. Back then, they were just friends but he was stealing glances at her whenever he could and she was extremely shy around him when they would meet at their lockers.

It was a day of basketball, a sport Jason wasn't very bad at but he was tired. The previous night he had been up pretty late with Reyna, discussing some restorations about a few buildings in the camp that got destroyed during the last war games. Naturally, he could barely stand up in the morning but he had to go to school. P.E. was their last subject for the day and he wasn't really paying attention, which ended up with him lying flat on the ground and clutching his forehead not ten minutes after the start of the lesson.

He was feeling disoriented and his head was killing him when he felt the gentle touch of Piper's hands on his wrist as she reassured him that everything was okay and he should let her examine the damage. Back then he thought that she was talking if not like a doctor then at least like a person who knew how to threat injuries. He didn't give it a second thought though, deciding that maybe she had been a very active kid and got injured a lot.

However, her touch and voice had managed to calm him down and when he had finally looked at her scrunched in worry face he realized that she really cared. That was the first time that someone out of the camp (excluding his sister that he hadn't seen since he was a toddler) actually cared if he was well or not. Then and there he had decided that Piper was someone he wanted to stick around. And soon he made sure of that.

''Hey, are you okay? Jason? Should I call someone to check on you?'' Piper's concerned voice brought him back from his reverie and he focused on her face again.

''I'm okay, don't worry.'' He reassured her, ignoring the pain he was in as he shifted a little, squeezing her hand in his.

''Then why are you looking like that?''

''Like what?

''Like you just ate a bunch of magic mushrooms or something and are in wonderland (**get it, Di Blythe, huh?**). Seriously, what did Will give you?''

Jason laughed which didn't help Piper a lot. She still eyed him with suspicion and concern, trying to decide if he had a mental break-down or something about the things the son of Apollo gave him earlier had a side-effect.

''You care about me.'' He said with the same stupid smirk he had been having for the past few minutes.

''Yes, I know.'' She answered slowly like she was talking to a two-year-old before leaning a little to feel his forehead. ''Are you having fever?''

''Gods Pipes…'' he finally moaned and shook her arm a little, making her to look up at his eyes again. He waited until she was paying full attention (and his crazy smile had eased) until he leaned a bit more, pressing his forehead to hers. ''I love you, okay? For a while now I just didn't find the right time to tell you and then came the uniting of the camps and you turned out to be a daughter of Aphrodite of all gods and…''

''Wait, what is _that_ supposed to mean?'' she backed away suddenly distant and Jason's smile immediately vanished. ''What's so bad with being a child of Aphrodite?''

''I haven't said there's something bad with it I just…I didn't expect you to be a demigod in the first place, much less a daughter of love.'' He tried to explain, propping himself a little more as she started to pull away a little.

''I get it. _Greek stupidity and Aphrodite's incompetence._'' She mocked, standing up and Jason could see the tears welling up in her eyes before she angrily brushed them away. The thing that struck him most was the words she said.

''You heard us?!'' he exclaimed suddenly unable to look at her properly.

''Yeah as a matter of fact. And it's not the words that hurt the most you know because I've been stereotyped before, way before I've entered camp actually. What hurt was that you two sounded just like everyone else! The almighty leaders! Is that how you lead?''

Jason was frozen. He definitely hadn't seen this one coming. He had to react immediately but he couldn't. He was tongue-tied watching the girl he loved staring at him with not only anger but hurt in her eyes.

''Piper…''

''Love isn't a weakness Jason. If it's true love, it's power. But I don't expect a Roman to understand this.''

Her last words were said to her shoes as her gaze had dropped. She stood there for a few more seconds, waiting for a response and secretly hoping that he will prove her wrong. She hoped that he will say that she was wrong; that it wasn't as it sounded (though she knew it was exactly like that). But he didn't say anything and she sighed.

Maybe there wasn't anything else that could be done.

Still not looking at him, she headed towards the door thinking that this was it. That the world had finally won. Who was she to hope that they could beat millenia of hatred; to hope that it didn't matter that they were coming from two different worlds and were supposed to hate each other.

As she was about to close the door behind her she felt a strong grip on her wrist. She was suddenly yanked a little backwards, falling towards a hard chest. Piper's eyes managed to lock with Jason's bright blue ones just for a fraction of the second before he smashed his lips on hers, blurring the whole world around them for at least a few minutes.

''I know you Piper Mclean. And I trust you not only with my life but with my heart. The conversation you heard…was needed to stop the doubt in the legion. But the truth never changed. I love you! I've always loved you!'' he admitted after they separated and Piper could hear the desperation in his voice.

She finally looked up at his face to notice how utterly lost he looked. A face that she hadn't seen on him before, not even back in San Francisco. But at least it was real.

''I love you too.'' She muttered close to his face and engulfed him in a big hug. He immediately responded, his hands locking around her body like he never wanted to let go.

Their bubble was burst by a high-pitched scream.

They let go of each other reluctantly and Piper immediately found the source: her little sister Lacy with a hand on her mouth and a smile visible through her fingers. And just then they realized that they had gathered a crowd. Both Romans and Greeks were staring at them with equal puzzlement. No one broke the dead silence that had settled over them.

Finally one person walked forward, acting like nothing was happening.

''You should get back to bed, you still need to heal.'' Reyna said loud enough for all of them to hear without shouting.

Her voice, as usual, was practically screaming authority and no one dared to speak when she ushered the two back in the infirmary's building.

''Why didn't you climb on top of the Big house and scream it from up there?'' She turned to Jason with a sarcastic tone. Piper trailed a little behind, sensing that she shouldn't be there right now.

''I can't really climb you know. It's actually not that easy to walk either.'' Jason commented exasperatedly while carefully returning to his bed. ''But it had to be done.'' He sighed as he plopped on the mattress, his eyes meeting Piper's then and he smiled.

Reyna glanced at her too with the corner of her eye and the daughter of Aphrodite could swear that she saw hurt in there. But as the strong warrior Reyna was, she didn't let it take over her for too long. It was gone with the next blink of an eye.

''Look, I don't know what is happening and I don't think I want to know actually. The thing is, and I'm not saying this to offend you Piper,'' the daughter of Belona turned towards the said girl with a gloomy but sincere face. ''the thing is that you of all people starting a relationship with a Greek in times like these is not the wisest thing. All I'm saying is that you just had to wait a little more.''

Jason glanced at Piper for a brief second before looking up sheepishly at his co-praetor.

''Well, actually we haven't actually started anything. Simply because it started a while ago. Around ten months ago.'' He admitted and examined her face for her reaction.

At first she stood there motionless while comprehending the information she had been delivered. The recognition filled her eyes a few seconds later and for both of their surprise, a small smile crossed her eyes.

''So that's why you started acting strange. I thought you've gone nuts after the war you know. But how?''

''We study in the same school.'' Piper found herself answering but immediately regretted it when they both looked at her. Great.

Reyna just nodded. The silence fell upon them again.

''You know that Octavian is going to bring Hell on earth because of you two.'' She said to both of them and they lowered their heads, feeling like kindergartens that were being scolded by the teacher.

''I didn't thought of it like that.'' Jason admitted with a furrowed brow.

''No, you always act before you think.'' The daughter of Belona sighed, not really accusing him, just stating the facts.

''We can deal with Octavian Rey, we've done it before and we'll do it again.'' He then said, his voice sounding firm and confident like Jason the praetor. The difference now was that Piper know that side of him too if just a little. And she wasn't scared of it.

''Besides, you're not alone now. I know a lot of people from camp Half-blood that will help. Starting with Thalia and Percy who both hate Octavian already. And Annabeth admires you Reyna, she will help too. I don't know what help I can offer but…'' Piper was cut of by the female praetor actually laughing.

''Oh, you can offer a lot of help actually.'' She said to her before turning to the confused Jason. ''Did she tell you how she shut Octavian up while you were unconscious? And then your sister knocked him out. Gods, it was priceless.''

Jason shifted his eyes from one to the other girl before lifting his eyebrows in amusement.

''And you couldn't have waited for me?'' he accused, acting hurt, causing both the girls to laugh.

''Well, we can always repeat it, right Reyna?''

Piper looked at Reyna's eyes carefully while the other girl thought of it (or pretended to think judging by the glint in her dark orbs). The daughter of Belona looked back at her from head to toe like she was judging her. But was it going to be good or bad?

''Piper, I think we're going to become good friends…sometime in the future.''

**А****\N: Okay, JASPER WONDERLAND people! That's what I'm talking about! And I really think that Reyna and Piper could make an awesome friendship! Imagine them combining against Jason for something…that would be good! **

**Anyway, this is not the last chapter. The next one will be. Really. I'm so sorry to say goodbye to this story though I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with how it turned out. **

**Okay, stay tuned for the next, last chapter where we'll see not only romance but some serious work getting done by our favorite demigods. LOVE YOU ALL GUYS SO MUCH! Review please! **


End file.
